gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Figure it Out/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel "In a few seconds, these celebrity panelists will try to uncover some highly unusual/seriously freaky (family) secrets(, while being seriously covered in slime). So, if you want to guess/play along with the panel, cover your ears and close your eyes/cover your eyes & ears, because here comes our first secret/contestant/family now! (insert contestant's self introduction & secret); (insert warning or prepared phrase), (because) it's (time for) FIGURE IT OUT (Family/Wild Style), the only show where... (insert funny remark)!/You wanna know a secret? Well, I'm not telling! (raspberry) Because, you've got to FIGURE IT OUT! Our celebrity panel's job is to figure out why our (two) contestants/families are here. The catch is, they can only ask 'Yes' or 'No' questions. And here is our panel (now)! (insert panelists). Let's watch as they try to, Figure It Out (Family/Wild Style)! Now,/And here's your host, Summer Sandeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrsss!!!/(insert funny comment), Jeff Sutphen! Rest of Spiel: Summer/Jeff: Thank you, J/Elle! Hello everyone, and welcome to Figure it Out (Family/Wild Style)!" Catchphrases "Blank, Blank, Blank, Blank, Blank, Blank." - Summer Sanders "I DON'T KNOW!" - Panelist Danny Tamberelli "Summer: Hello panelists! Panelists: Hi Summer!" - Summer Sanders and the panelists in the beginning of the show "Let's welcome our first contestant! Please put your hands together for (insert name)!" - Summer Sanders "Right over here, is the most important part of the show. This is Billy the Answer (Buffalo/Big Old Bird) Head. (woosh noise when the door opens, followed by a silly babbling noise and/or animal sound style only) On it is (insert name)'s secret. It says (insert number of blanks). Panel, if you say one of the words on the answer head, you will/you'll hear this sound (fanfare). And we'll turn it over for you. It's easy as that." - Summer Sanders "This is the It Board. It has (insert name)'s secret. It says (insert number of blanks) for now. But/However, if you say one of the words on the It Board, you will/you'll hear this sound (fanfare). And we will reveal it; simple as that. Now, one of these words is the word of honor. What that means, if one of you says it, (insert name) is gonna get slimed!" - Jeff Sutphen "(insert panelist), can you read what's up on Billy the Answer Head/the It Board?" - Summer/Jeff "There are three rounds. For each round, that (insert contestant) has stumped the panelists, they'll take home a prize, and if he/she can stump them into all three rounds, he/she's taking home the grand prize. J/Elle, what's the grand prize (today)?" - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "(insert grand prize)!" - J/Elle (if a contestant has stumped all three rounds from the panelists) "'Yes' or 'No' questions only from the panelist. If at anytime the panelist is confused, they can Pass their turn. They'll keep asking 'Yes' or 'No' questions until you hear a 'No' from (insert contestant), and that will move on to the next panelist. If at anytime (insert contestant) gets confused by the questions, he/she can talk to me, and I'll talk to the Judges and we'll find out what the answer is." - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "(insert name), we're starting with you. One minute/sixty seconds on the clock." - Summer/Jeff "(insert remaining time) on the clock. (insert name), it's still your turn/over to you now." - Summer/Jeff "Ready? Go!" - Summer/Jeff "Did you invent something?" - Panelist "Does it involve....." - Panelist "Does it have (anything) to do with....." - Panelist "Are you a champion at something?" - Panelist "Pass." - Panelist "One of the words on the answer head!" - Summer Sanders "Some of the words on the answer head!" - Summer Sanders (if two or more words are said) "We got a word!" - Jeff Sutphen "We got some words!" - Jeff Sutphen (if two or more words are said) "(whistle) Here comes your first/next clue!" - Summer/Jeff "(whistle) Here comes your first/next clue on the Clue Express/Clue Coaster!" - Summer/Jeff "(whistle) Here comes The Charade Brigade/Clue Force 3! Help them out you guys!" - Summer/Jeff "Yes/No." - Contestant "Judges? Yes/No." - Summer/Jeff (to check on the judges to see if the comment the panelist made is true or not) "That sound means the end of round 1, and (insert contestant) has stumped the panel! That means he/she is taking home his/her first prize! J/Elle, what is the prize?" - Summer/Jeff "For stumping the panelists in round 1, (insert name) will receive (insert prize and description)!" - J (if the contestant stumped the panel in round 1) "That's the end of round (number) two, and (insert contestant) has stumped the panel (once) again! (He/she is on fire/a roll!) That means he/she is taking home another prize! J/Elle, what's his/her second prize?" - Summer/Jeff "Our friend (insert name) is taking home (insert prizes won in the game)." - J "Now we're going to give a randomly selected studio audience member a chance to win a prize. And that lucky audience member (today/this time) is (insert name)!" - Summer Sanders "If one of the panelists gets slimed, that means (insert contestant) out in the audience is gonna win/get a prize!" - Jeff Sutphen "Here's how it works, if any of our panelists performs the Secret Slime Action, they'll get slimed, (the audience will be cheering,) and (audience member name) will take home a/the grand prize. So, panel, if you hear this sound... (Slime Alarm sounds) You'll get slimed! J/Elle, what's the secret slime action?" - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "Of course, it's an honor to get slimed!" - Jeff Sutphen "The secret slime action is (insert secret slime action)!" - J/Elle "Ooooooh! (insert names)/they all got slimed/it!" - Summer/Jeff "Let's take a look at that again on the replay (courtesy of Slime Cam)!" - Summer/Jeff "Since (insert names)/all of our panelists got slimed, that means (insert name) (from our studio audience) is taking home a prize! J/Elle, what is it?" - Summer/Jeff "Over here on the Clue Recap Board..." - Summer/Jeff (Before Rounds 2 and 3) "No more/Hold all conversations, you guys." - Summer Sanders after the third round ends. "Final guesses. We're starting with you (insert panelist), (insert puzzle summary)." - Summer/Jeff "No, (insert panelist), it's your turn now." - Summer/Jeff "Yes, they figured it out! (insert solution)! But/oh well, that's okay (insert contestant), you're still taking home some cool prizes! J/Elle, tell us what they are again!" - Summer/Jeff (if the panel manages to figure the solution out) "No, they got stumped! That means he/she is taking home the grand prize! Congratulations (insert name)! Let's hear it/big round of applause! (applause). Now tell us what you do. Contestant: (insert solution). Summer/Jeff: Yes, he/she (certainly) does! But you're taking home three great prizes! Wanna hear them again? J/Elle, tell us again what he/she won!" - Summer/Jeff (if the panel is stumped in the final round) "Alright, (insert contestant), come on out here." - Summer Sanders "Let's hear it/give a big round of applause for (insert contestant)!" - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "We've got more Figure it Out (Family/Wild Style) after this! Here's our next contestant! So, if you're playing along, now is the time to cover your eyes and ears. We'll be right back after this! (insert second contestant and secret)." - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "Welcome back to Figure It Out (Family/Wild Style), and here's your host, Summer Sandeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrssss!!!" - J (1997-1999) "Welcome back to Figure it Out, here's your host, Jeff Sutphen!"- Elle Young (2012-2013) "Let's welcome our next contestant! Put your hands together for (insert name)! Come on out here!" - Summer Sanders "Right now, we have/let me introduce you to (insert name)." - Jeff Sutphen "Let's remind everybody at home what (insert name)'s secret is!" - Summer Sanders/Jeff Sutphen "He/She/They (insert secret)." - J/Elle "That's all the time we have for today! Thanks to (insert contestants), our panel, and J!" - Summer Sanders "Let's hear it for our celebrity panel! Give it up for Elle! Give it up for Clue Force 3!" - Jeff Sutphen "A promotional consideration/fee has been provided by..." - J "If you'd like to be a contestant on Figure it Out (Wild Style), write to: Figure it Out (Wild Style) Contestant Search, Care of Nickelodeon, 1515 Broadway, 38th Floor, New York, New York 10036." - J Taglines "We'll see ya next time on Figure it Out, the only show where it's cool to be weird!"- Summer Sanders (1997-1999) "We'll see ya next time on Figure it Out, the only show where kids do really cool things!"- Summer Sanders (1997-1999) "We'll see ya next time on Figure it Out (Family/Wild Style), where (insert funny phrase)!"- Summer Sanders (1998-1999) "We'll see you next time on Figure it Out, where (insert rhyming phrase)!" - Jeff Sutphen (2012-2013) "Figure it Out was recorded in front of a live studio audience in Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios, Florida!" - Summer Sanders Category:Figure it Out Category:Quotes & Catchphrases